You're Not Alone Tonight
by Gidget05
Summary: AU Naley story. Nathan and Haley have been best friends from birth. What happens when he returns to Tree Hill for the summer between freshmen and sophomore year of college and trouble arises?
1. Chapter 1

Haley James saw him as soon as he entered the church. She watched him slip into the last pew and sit down trying not to draw attention to himself. Even from her place at the front of the church she knew exactly what he looked like. 6' 2", short, dark drown hair, which he usually wore with the front spiked up, and dark brown eyes. She also knew that under that suit jacket he had muscular arms and abs.

Haley smiled slightly to herself and turned her attention back to the ceremony taking place beside her. After all of the planning Keith and Karen were finally getting married. She watched as the woman who was like a second mother to her said her vows and tears started forming in her eyes.

Karen Roe had dark brown hair and eyes. She was a perfect match with the man she loved, Keith Scott, who had light brown hair and brown eyes.

Soon they were pronounced husband and wife and Keith kissed his new wife. They then walked out to the limo to head to the reception. Haley followed them and was soon seated in the limo with the rest of the wedding party.

Nathan was standing by a table catching up with his best friend and half brother, Lucas Scott, when he heard a shriek over to his left. He barely even got a chance to turn around before the short girl leapt into his arms locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He just wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed.

"Hey Hales. I missed you too," he said sarcastically.

Haley hopped down and straightened her long, periwinkle dress giving Nathan a good look at her. She was still as beautiful as ever. She was 5' 3" (well 5' 6" in her 3 inch heals), with honey brown eyes. Her naturally dark hair was filled with blonde highlights, making her almost a blonde. She wore it to her mid back, down in loose, romantic waves. She was still as tiny as ever.

"I saw you sneak into the back of the church just after the ceremony started," she told him.

"I figured. You think anyone else did?"

"Naw. I think you're safe but we really need to work on your punctuality. I thought 2 years of college would have helped with that problem."

"Oh, you know me. I'll never change."

"Yeah well come on. I'm sure your mom wants to see you," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a dress that matched Haley's as she was a bridesmaid. She immediately wrapped her arms around Nathan in a hug.

"Hey Nathan. How's Boston?" Deb Scott asked her son as he returned the hug.

"It's good. I've missed Tree Hill though," he said as they released each other.

"I see it hasn't helped with your sense of time."

Nathan only let out a low groan. Just then someone came up behind him and trapped him in a headlock.

"Nathan. What's up with showing up late? Can't even be on time for my wedding?"

"Sorry Uncle Keith. I swear I was going to be on time. My car wouldn't start then traffic was terrible."

"Excuses, excuses. You haven't gotten rid of that piece of junk yet?"

"Hey, it's a classic!" Nathan said, clearly offended.

"Sure it is," Keith said with a slight chuckle.

"Anyways, congratulations Uncle Keith. Now where's your lovely bride?"

"She's just talking to some people. She'll be over in a minute."

Just then someone came up behind Haley and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Hey Stranger," he said to her.

"Hey Brandon. I'd like you to meet Nathan Scott. Nathan, this is my boyfriend Brandon Bennett."

As the two guys shook hands they sized each other up. Nathan saw that he was about 5' 9", had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and was of medium build.

"So this is the infamous Nathan. Nice to finally meet you. Haley talks about you all the time."

"She lies," he jokes, looking at her. She just looked at him and gave him a fake laugh.

"Oh you think you're smart do you?" Nathan asked, looking at her slyly.

"I don't think so, I know so," she answers smugly.

"That's it Shorty. You're mine," he says as he lunges at her. She lets out a small shriek and takes of running. He soon catches up to her and starts tickling her until she gives in.

Later that night Nathan and Haley are slow dancing together oblivious to their families watching them, huddled together. Brandon was standing off to the side glaring at them before he stormed out of the reception.

"So how long do you think until they get together?" Karen asked.

"I'd bet a month tops," Deb said.

"Come on Deb. I'd say less than that, maybe 2 weeks," Keith said.

"I dunno guys. I'd guess a couple of months," Karen put in.

"Interesting. I'll bet you $50 each it's 2 weeks," Keith wagered.

"I'm in," Deb said.

"Come on guys. We can't bet on them," Karen said finally taking her eyes off of the pair, "Can we?"

They just grinned at her and they all shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Brandon called Haley on her cell phone.

"Hey Brandon. What's up? Why did you leave so early last night, and without even saying goodbye?"

"Oh, I just wasn't feeling that great. And you looked busy."

"You feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I feel great. So I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner tonight?"

"Of, I'm sorry. I can't. I have plans for today."

"With Nathan?" Brandon asked accusingly.

"Yes, with Nathan. I haven't seen him since Christmas break and he's only home for the summer," Haley explained kind of defensively.

"Well have fun. I guess I'll talk to you later then," he said as he hung up.

Haley just started at her phone for a minute before she hung up and started to get ready for the day.

Later that afternoon Nathan and Haley were just hanging out at the River Court catching up.

"Let's play basketball," Haley said jumping of the picnic table and grabbing the ball that was always kept there.

"You know, I'm kind of sorry I taught you how."

"Only because I'm better at it then you are now."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so."

"Not that again."

"Sorry if the truth hurts."

"Remind me again who was offered a full ride to any school of their choice on a basketball scholarship?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on an academic scholarship. What's your point? Just admit it. I am the basketball Goddess."

"Sure you are."

"Yup."

"Well if you are it's only because you had such a great teacher."

"I know. Luke is the best."

"Hey," Nathan yelled out, offended.

"Come on. Get off your lazy ass and come play a game of one on one with me," she says pulling him from the picnic table.

A few hours later they were lying in the middle of the court tired and laughing away.

"Do you remember that party freshman year the seniors threw for me when I joined the varsity basketball team?"

"Yeah, you got so drunk you ended up crashing at my house. Not before you threw up on my shoes though. I loved those shoes," she said with a laugh, pretending to be mad.

"Too bad it wasn't that ugly ass poncho you used to wear," he said.

"Hey! My mom made me that poncho. And you have made your feelings for the poncho perfectly clear."

"Yeah well I'll have you know I can handle my alcohol better know," he said primly.

"Well it wouldn't take much," she joked.

"Hey!" he said defensively as he leaned over and started tickling her.

That's how they were when Brandon walked up to them, Haley lying on her back and Nathan leaning over her tickling her. If they had been paying attention to anything but each other they would have noticed the jealous look in his eyes. They girl beside him however didn't miss it. She was about an inch shorter than Brandon, with long dark brown hair and dark eyes.

"Hey there Hot Shot. You miss me?" the brunette asked, startling the two apart.

When Nathan saw who it was he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Brooke. Yeah I missed you."

"Of course you did cause I'm the best," Brooke Davis said with a big grin, causing her dimples to show. She wrapped her arms around Nathan to return the hug.

"So what have you two been up to all day?" Brandon asked them suspiciously.

"Oh you know. Drank like sailors, had hot sex, and to finish the day we scored some drugs," Nathan said with a laugh. He laughed even harder when Brandon just glared at him.

"We hung out for a while then played some basketball," Haley said as she hit Nathan on the arm.

"Ouch Hales. What'd you do that for?"

"That was for being a jackass."

"I thought you didn't like to be called Hales," Brandon put it, questioningly. The first and only time he had called her that she had flipped out on him and told him not to call her that again.

"I don't. I just can't get Nathan to stop it, with him being so thick headed and all," she said, sticking her tongue out at Nathan. Secretly she loved it when Nathan called her that and that's why she didn't let anyone else call her it. It was like her name for her. She knew, he knew this too.

"So we were just going to grab some dinner. Why don't you two join us?" Haley said to them.

"Sure. Sounds like fun," Brooke said.

Nathan stood up quickly, pulling Haley up with him before Brandon could help her.

They decided to walk to Karen's Café for dinner, which Nathan's mom was currently running as Karen and Keith were on their honeymoon. Haley and Brandon walked ahead of Brooke and Nathan, not really speaking.

"So what do you think of him?" Brooke asked Nathan.

"I don't know yet. I'm trying to like him for her sake but it's kind of fun pissing him off. What about you?"

"I don't trust him. There's just something off about him. I don't know what it is."

"I kind of get that vibe too. How serious are they?"

"I don't really know. They've been dating for about 4 months but she doesn't really talk about him with me. I think she knows I don't like him. Honestly I think he's way more into her than she is him. Maybe you can talk some sense into her," Brooke said looping her through his.

They caught up to Haley and Brandon who were stopped just outside of the café.

They quickly got a table and spent the rest of the meal joking around and just laughing. By the end of the night Brandon wasn't as jealous of Nathan anymore as he thought there was something going on between Brooke and Nathan.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Nathan and Haley spent almost every waking moment, and some sleeping, together. The more time they spent together the more jealous Brandon got. He quickly learned that there was nothing going on with Nathan and Brooke and that when they flirted that was just how they interacted. In fact, Brooke seemed to be into Nathan's older brother, Lucas. He also quickly figured that while he had thought that Brooke was Haley's best friend he best friend was actually Nathan. They would spend hours rehashing the past and could often communicate with just a look or a gesture.

Finally, one day while Haley was over at Brandon's hanging out with him, Brandon just lost it. Haley had brought up Nathan for about the fifth time that day and he had had it.

"I'm sick of you always talking about Nathan!" he burst out.

"What?" Haley asked, confused and shocked.

"He's all you talk about anymore."

"He is not!"

"Yes, he is. It's all Nathan this and Nathan that. I can't take it anymore. I don't want you hanging out with him anymore."

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Obviously not because I can't believe you just said that. Are you giving me an ultimatum?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. It's either me or him!"

"Are you serious? You want me to choose?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"You don't want to do this. You may not like my answer."

"Just answer!"

"I'm not going to hang out with Nathan for you. We've been friends since the first day of school and some bully tried to pick on me and he stuck up for me. I can't kick him out of my life so I guess you got your answer."

"You're going to regret this!" Brandon threatened, following her to the door.

"Somehow I doubt it," she said storming out.

As soon as she got to her car she called Nathan to meet her at the docks. By the time she got there Nathan was already there leaning against his car.

"Hey Shorty, what's the matter?" he asked as she got out of the car. That's when he noticed her tear streaked face.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her to their picnic table. He straddled the bench and sat her down in front of him between his legs. She leaned back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"I broke up with Brandon," she said quietly.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

"He got jealous of you. Can you believe it? And he wanted me to choose between the two of you. So I chose you, of course. So I don't really know if I broke up withim or if he broke up with me," she finished quickly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm actually fine. I mean I guess I knew and always did know that he wasn't the one for me. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Besides, if a guy can't accept you in my life he's not the guy for me."

They sat where they were for the next hour just watching the water.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Haley's cell phone rang at 8 o'clock. She rolled over and looked at the caller if and saw that it was Brandon so she didn't answer it. Nathan, who had decided last night that it was a good idea to spend the night at his house in case Brandon tried to go by her house and so that he could comfort her, groggily opened his eyes. He removed one arm from around her waist and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Who was it?" he asked sleepily.

"Brandon."

A few seconds later her cell phone beeped informing her that there was a new voice mail message.

"You going to listen to that?"

"I don't know. I guess."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

"No. Just stay here with me," she said pulling his arms tighter around her waist. She then grabbed her cell phone and listened to the message.

"Hey Haley. It's me. Look, I know I said some stupid stuff last night but I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Call me so I can work this out. I mean, I love you. Please call me. I don't want to lose you, especially not over Nathan. So call me, okay? Bye." Then the message was over.

She just handed the phone over to Nathan so he could hear the message before he asked what it had said.

"So you going to call him back?" Nathan asked after closing the cell phone.

"No. I don't think so."

They spent the next two hours hanging out and watching TV. If Haley's cell phone rang they both just ignored it. Eventually she just turned it off. When Nathan's cell phone rang they both looked at it startled. Nathan grabbed it and looked at the caller id.

"It's Brooke," he said as he answered the phone. "Hey Brooke. What's up?"

"Hey. Are you with Tutor Girl? I've been trying to call her all morning and I can't get through."

"Yeah, she's here."

"Well what's going on with her and Brandon? I mean he called me earlier and seemed really upset. He's been calling my phone every 5 minutes since then asking if I've heard from her. I stopped taking his phone calls after the first two but he keeps calling."

"Brooke, just don't answer your phone anymore. Why don't you come over here? We're at my house," Nathan invited.

"Sure. I'll get changed and be there in 15 minutes."

They both hung up and after Nathan updated Haley on what Brandon was up to they both got up and dressed. Haley kept some clothes and Nathan's for just such occasions and vice versa.

True to her word Brooke showed up exactly 15 minutes later.

"So what's up guys?" Brooke said as she walked into the living room.

Nathan looked at Haley to see if she wanted to tell Brooke what happened or if she wanted him to. She gave him a brief nod letting him know she would tell Brooke.

After taking a deep breath Haley started to tell Brooke what was going on, "Last night I was hanging out with Brandon when he got frustrated about me and Nathan and our relationship. He gave me an ultimatum that I had to chose between the two of them and of course I chose Nathan. Brandon was pissed about my choice and I left. He called this morning to apologise but I don't want to talk to him. He kept calling so I turned off my phone. I'm sorry he's been bothering you. I guess I should call him to get him to stop."

"Hales, you don't have to do that right now if you don't want to. We can take care of it," Nathan said as he put his arm around Haley's shoulders and pulled her against his chest.

"No. I have to do this myself and I have to do it now. Can you please hand me my cell phone Tigger?"

Brooke handed her the cell phone and Haley walked back upstairs to Nathan's bedroom to make the call. Just then Deb walked down the stairs from her bedroom, heading towards the kitchen. She just glanced at the two sitting on the living room couch. "You guys want some breakfast?"

"We made some coffee earlier. Don't worry about us for breakfast. We can just go out later if you're busy," Nathan told his mom.

"I have some bacon in the fridge and I'll just scramble some eggs and put in some toast."

"Thanks mom," Nathan said. Deb just yawned and continued into the kitchen.

At the same time in Nathan's bedroom Haley was just sitting on the bed staring at the phone in her hand. Finally she got up enough nerve to dial. Brandon answered on the first ring.

"Haley. Thank God you called. We really need to talk."

"Yeah, we do Brandon. Well I need to talk and you need to listen. I want you to stop calling me. I want you to stop calling my friends. And I want you to leave me alone. You made this decision, not me and I don't appreciate you harassing me or my friends. So this is the last time I want to talk to you again."

"But Haley, I love you."

"No. I don't think you do. If you really loved me you wouldn't have made me choose between you and Nathan. And even if you do, I don't love you. Good bye Brandon."

She hung up then without giving him a chance to say anything else. She sat on the bed a minute collecting her bearings before she headed back into the living room. When she arrived back in the living room and found it empty she headed towards the kitchen following the sound of voices. She arrived just in time to see Deb place the final plate full of bacon in the centre of the table.

"You are so spoiled," Haley teased Nathan.

"Am not," he said defensively picking up a piece of crispy bacon and taking a bite.

"Yes you are. And stop eating all of the crispy bacon, you know it's my favourite," she said grabbing a slice of the plate.

He took another bite of his bacon because he knew it would piss her off. "No way."

They started arguing with each other and Brooke and Deb just looked at each other. They looked at each other and grabbed their coffee cups and headed out onto the back deck.

"So I hear you guys have a little bet going on," Brooke said casually.

"No. Wherever would you hear such nonsense?"

"A little birdie told me. Now how do I get in?"

"$50."

"Kay. I'll put 50 on 6 months."

"I'll let Karen and Keith know."

No one heard from Brandon again after that conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks after the break up Haley got a package delivered while she and Nathan were hanging out at her house. There was no return address on the envelope. When she opened the envelope she saw pictures of herself at all different times. There were some of when she was at the mall with Brooke, some when she was hanging out with everyone at the River Court, some when she was working at the café, and some when she was hanging out at the docks with Nathan. The most disturbing however were the ones of when she was just in her house watching TV or sleeping.

She let out a huge gasp and the envelope and all of the pictures fell to the ground at her feet.

Nathan looked at her concerned before he reached down and picked up the pictures. He glanced through them quickly before he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Hales. It's going to be okay. Just let it all out," he told her.

That was all it took for her to start crying. Nathan just held her and whispered soothing words to her waiting for her to stop.

After about 15 minutes her tears started to stop and soon she was just resting quietly with her head against his chest.

"You feel a bit better now?" Nathan asked quietly. At her slight nod he continued, "I know you probably don't want to hear this but we should go to the police."

"Nathan, I don't know if I can," she said pitifully.

"I know you can do this and I'll be right there with you."

Half an hour later they were at the police station waiting to talk to someone. The officer took the pictures and the envelope they were delivered in and told them they would look into it. When they finally exited the police station they weren't very confident that the police would find anything.

Over the next month Haley had two more packages delivered with pictures of her in them. She could also tell that some of the pictures had been altered to take Nathan out of them. Each time they took them to the police station. The police were looking into it but they had yet to get a lead.

The other strange thing was that no one had heard from or seen Brandon since before the first envelope was delivered. Haley learned from some mutual friends from Duke that they thought he may have transferred schools and left early.


	6. Chapter 6

When Haley started getting strange messages on her cell phone from an unknown number Nathan started to freak out. He decided to switch schools so he could stay close to her and keep her safe. Duke had offered him a full scholarship and was still interested in him joining their team. Duke was actually his dream school but he had decided to go to Boston as it was farther away from Tree Hill and at that point he needed a change. He made a few phone calls and was soon enrolled at Duke to start the fall semester.

He brought it up one day when Haley asked him to go apartment hunting with her and Brooke in Durham.

They were looking at the first apartment, a two bedroom, when Haley asked him what he thought.

"Well it's nice but it's only a two bedroom," he remarked casually.

"Well there's me and there's Brooke so there's two," she replied holding up her fingers as she counted looking at them confused at the end.

"Well then where will I sleep?"

"What? Why would you need a place to sleep?"

"Well I am going to be going to Duke starting in the fall," he replied in an offhand manner.

"What? Are you kidding? Please tell me you're not because that would be just plain mean," she said so excited she was talking fast and her words were running together. When he nodded she let out a squeal and jumped into his arms.

At the squeal Brooke, who had been looking in the kitchen, rushed out to see what had happened.

"What's the matter?" Brooke asked, scared that something had happened.

"Nathan's going to be going to school with us next year. We need to look for a three bedroom apartment," Haley said getting down.

"That's great," Brooke said giving Nathan a hug of her own. "So Tutor Girl, why don't you go look at the paper and start making some calls to set up times to look at three bedroom apartments?"

"Kay. I'll be right back," she said heading into the kitchen where she had left her purse, which held her cell phone and the paper.

"So you think it's going to get worse?" Brooke asked his as soon as she was sure Haley couldn't hear.

"Well it's sure as hell not going to get any better. I just feel better being nearby to deal with it. And then you two are safe."

"Just don't let her know that's why you're staying. We both know she thinks she can take care of herself."

"I know. Trust me, I know," he said giving her a small smile. Just then Haley re-entered the room.

"So we have three appointments set up for the rest of the day. I've explained the situation to this landlord and cancelled the other two bedroom appointments we had. We better go though, we have 15 minutes to get to the next appointment," she said, hurrying them to leave.

None of them liked the first two apartments they saw but they all immediately fell in love with the last one. It was a two level, open concept, studio apartment about a block from the campus. It had one bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, and a bathroom on the main floor and two more bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. There was a wrought iron spiral staircase leading up to the second floor, all of rooms upstairs were off of a hallway with a wrought iron railing overlooking the kitchen and living room. It also had roof access and huge windows through which you could make out the outline of some of the older buildings on campus. It was a little more, okay a lot more, than the girls wanted to spend but it was going to be between three people so they expected to pay more and it would be between the three of them. Plus the apartment had just become available and wouldn't stay that way long. They signed the required one year lease, with the option to extend, on the spot. They could move in the next week.

"I can't believe this place. It's awesome. Better than I could have expected," Brooke said, excitedly.

"See. I told you we should go apartment hunting early to get first pick. It worked," Haley said.

"Well this one was pure luck. It just went up this morning. We're lucky you called their real estate agent," Brooke pointed out.

"Ya, ya. We need to figure out which room is whose," Haley said.

Well if it's okay with you two, I'd prefer the one on the first floor," Brooke said first.

"Fine with me," Nathan put in, "You can have the bigger one upstairs if you want it Hales. I know you have more clothes and stuff than I do."

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"Nope. Not a problem."

"Well come on guys. I can't wait for next week now," Brooke said happily.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week flew by and soon it was moving day. Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Deb helped the kids move, along with Haley's parents, Jimmy and Lydia. Peyton and Jake, who were in Tree Hill for the summer visiting their families, also came to help them.

"P. Sawyer! How have you been? I've barely seen you all summer," Brooke said giving Peyton, then Jake a hug.

"Yeah, I know. We went down to Savannah for a couple weeks. Jenny's final custody hearing was last week, and guess what? Jake got full custody!!!!!" Peyton said happily.

"Oh my God. I am so happy for you guys. Where is she?" Brooke said excitedly.

"She's with Jake's parents today. We figured since we were moving you guys it was better to leave her there. We'll bring her by the apartment in a couple of days when you guys get all settled in," Peyton promised.

The two girls chatted for a few more minutes before Nathan came up to them and told them to start helping.

Four hours later everything was moved in and put away and the parents decided to leave, leaving the 6 friends to themselves.

"So what do you guys want to get to eat?" Haley asked.

"Pizza?" Lucas suggested.

When Haley curled up her nose Nathan knew immediately what she wanted. "Chinese?"

"Well if that's what you want," Haley said casually. "Don't forget the vegetable spring rolls," she added as Nathan headed towards the kitchen to place their order.

"I know. I know. Do I look like I want to die today?" Nathan joked.

20 minutes later the food had arrived and they were sitting on around the living room eating. Nathan and Lucas were on the couch, Brooke on the chair, Jake and Peyton on the love seat and Haley sitting on the floor between the two boys on the couch.

"This is so good," Haley mumbled between bites. Everyone else, used to her habits, just laughed.

"So you excited to start school here?" Brooke asked Nathan between bites of her lemon chicken.

"At least I get to stay here with you guys," Nathan answered.

"I take that as a no," Haley said with a giggle.

"Well we still have another couple of weeks before school starts," Nathan semi-pouted.

"Aw, poor baby sad to start school?" Haley joked, while rubbing his leg sympathetically. When he just nodded his head slowly and gave her the puppy dog eyes she continued, "Just think, the sooner school starts the sooner the basketball season start."

"Hell yeah it does. And we are so going to kick ass now that the Scott brothers are together again," Nathan said excitedly.

Soon the 3 guys were engrossed in conversation about basketball. The 3 girls just rolled their eyes and started their own conversation.

"So Peyton, what are you and Jake going to do now? I mean now that you have full custody of Jenny you don't necessarily have to stay in Savannah anymore," Brooke hinted.

"Well since you asked Brooke, we were thinking of transferring to Duke next semester. It's too late to transfer to start in the fall but we thought we could start in the winter semester," Peyton answered casually. Both Haley and Brooke immediately let out happy shrieks and surrounded Peyton in a hug.

The guy looked over surprised.

"I wonder what that's all about," Lucas commented.

"Peyt must have told them and we are thinking of transferring to Duke for the winter semester."

"That's great man," Nathan said, patting him on the back.

The guys cast one last look at the girls and started talking again.


End file.
